You have no idea
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: GOING ON HIATUS. Many things have happend to Harry Potter in his first four years at Hogwarts. Of all things that could have happened now, he was mated to a Veela. Voldemort is still out there, Dumbledore is getting desperate and with O.W.L's coming up, its not going to be an easy year - not for Harry. But thats not new, so he can handle it - probably. And he's submissive!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there folks! Read quite a few of these stories the past few days, and though I'd give it a shot - hope it works the way I want it too. Read, enjoy and review people!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Prologue

The past four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been eventful. He should know, he was smack bang in the middle of all the adventures, all the problems.

Now, having spent the years 1st to 4th dealing with crazy teachers, strange creatures, weird objects and long buried secrets, he would have expected his fifth year to be just as bad, if not worse. After all, it was O.W.L year, and knowing his luck, something bad and secret would be happening leaving him no time to study and therefore making him fail all his exams.

So no, he wasn't surprised that they had a complete horror for a DADA teacher, or that his headmaster refused to even look at him fro some strange reason he had no desire to learn. He wasn't surprised that Ron and Hermione were drifting apart from him - not that he particularly cared, either - or that the Prophet was once again accusing him of lying, or becoming the next Dark Lord. He didn't care that, apart from Umbridge (the DADA Professor) and Snape, all the Professors were treating him with the care you'd look after a toddler with.

No, this year he had something else to worry about. And a number of problems that stemmed from his new predicament.

You see, when a witch or wizard became fifteen, they came fully into their inheritance. It gave them enough time at school or at home to learn how to control their new magic, or if a creature, the instincts and appendages that usually came along.

Now, he wasn't a creature, although he had come into a special inheritance. But, I will explain that later.

What is most important, you see, is that Harry is what is classified as a Mate. A Mate is the soul partner of a creature with enough soul magic to bond to someone else through their magic the moment the creature in question in conceived. A Mate is the most important thing in the world to a creature, right up the list next to family. A family is what the creature wants to have with its Mate, although its parents are held in especially high regard. A creature's child is just important as the Mate to the creature.

Now, in the world of creatures, no matter which one you were, there are dominant's and submissive's. The dominants tended to be physically strong, with a larger than usual magical core that was used to protect its Mate and children. They are generally tall, with a strong build that coul be used to protect family against attacks. Dominant's could be either male or female.

Submissives, on the other hand, were stronger magically, so they could complement their mate. They also tended to be small, with a delicate build. This is usually deceiving, for although they may look weak, submissives could be more powerful than their dominants. But submissives tend to be kind hearted, and don't like hurting people for reasons that they don't understand, so it usually falls onto the dominants to protect them. Submissives, also, could be male or female.

He was a submissive. Now, no matter how much he may hate this, he wouldn't have really minded if he liked the guy he was to be the submissive of - as, naturally a male can't be submissive to a female dominant. So, he was stuck with a guy. He didn't mind that. Or at least he wouldn't, but considering who he was the Mate of, he hated it.

He didn't really hate the fact that he looked like a girl, even if he didn't particularly like it. He didn't mind the fact that he was short - he always had been - even if he only came up to the insulting height of 5'3. He didn't mind the fact that his hair had somehow grown to his hips over night, nor that it had suddenly gone curly. He didn't mind that his face had gone soft, although it still maintained the sharp bones that spoke of his pure blood heritage. He really didn't mind that his eyesight had been corrected, even though it made his already pretty eyes stand out even more.

No, he didn't mind all that - well, maybe a little bit - but what annoyed him the most was who he was submissive to.

No, what really annoyed was that, on the morning of August first, he had woken up in his comfy bed with another person beside him. A male person. Who he recognised. And didn't like. Not one bit.

He was the submissive Mate to a Veela. A Veela Draco Malfoy.

He had ended up mated to a Veela, one of the strongest creatures currently in existence, a creature that was known for its beauty, its beautiful mates, and its possessive and protective nature. And it was a Malfoy. A pure blood who was used to getting whatever he wanted. Someone who hardly ever had to share. Someone who was protective of what they had.

A Veela and a Malfoy.

Harry James Potter hated his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. This chapter probably won't make much sense, and I just re-wrote the first chapter - slightly. This chapter is just for the sake of what will happen later in the story, and to get a taste of protective Draco. More explanations will come in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy growled quietly as he stalked down the fifth floor corridor, snarling at those unfortunate enough to get in his way. His previously grey-blue eyes were glowing a soft silver, only enhancing his ethereal beauty. Those watching him, pressed up against the stone walls of Hogwarts so as to not incure his wrath, could not help but see how much he had changed over the summer.

He was taller, at least 6' and had filled out, all of his limbs covered in wiry muscle. His once slicked back blond hair now fell freely past his ears, still as light in colour as it had always been. His eyes were still glowing silver, and as he stalked down the hallway, the people watching could have sworn they saw a pair of silvery blue wings appear behind him - if only for a moment. Stopping on his rampage, Draco stopped in front of a painting of a tree, a young girl sitting on a rope swing hanging from one of the branches. She looked up as he stopped in front of her. She was only about 13, with long red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Draco. Password?" She questioned

"Argentum cattus" He spat out. Looking at him oddly, she opened her portrait for him. Nodding his thanks, he stalked past her into the living room. His rooms were rather big, with a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a small library. Kicking of his shoes, he walked to the bedroom, opening the door loudly, preparing to slam it as well, but the sight that greeted him made him stop before he could go through with his plan. His mate, his Harry, lay there on the bed,facing him, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. A small smile made its way onto his face at the sight, before an angry frown took over. Stalking over to his small mate - 'Too small' he thought - he reached out a hand to shake him gently. He stepped away when Harry's breath quickened, before he sat up, looking around. When he spotted Draco, he focused on him, his bright green eyes hazy. He lazily brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. With his other hand, he reached towards the bedside table, picking up his glasses. Seeing him ready, Draco strode towards him, taking hold of his shoulders and holding him at arm's length. Harry looked at the blond veela confused. Draco looked him over, head to toe, before standing the small man up and turning him around, lifting up the back of Harry's shirt - ignoring the indignant squeak - and examining his mates back. Finally Harry spoke.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"You were hurt. And you didn't tell me." Was the muttered reply. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"I did?" He thought for a bit, and for a moment, there was no sound apart from the light breathing of Harry and the heavy, controlled breathing of an angry Draco. "OH! I did, didn't I? I fell down in the library and Hermione dropped three books on me!" He could feel Draco freeze up at that, and couldn't help but wonder if he had said the wrong thing . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing the large bruise in the middle of his mates back made Draco feel an array of emotions. Anger was one of them - oh, there was a lot of anger. But the most prominent one was protectiveness. The need to protect his mate was at the forefront of his mind, to set him down, heal him, and not let him move until he - Draco - felt nothing was wrong. Deciding that he shouldn't go and curse Hermione Granger for hurting his mate, he chose to sit down and pull the small boy into his arms. Besides, Hermione was one of his mates best friends, and if he killed her it would make Harry very upset. But just because he couldn't hurt her doesn't mean he couldn't threaten her.

Feeling his shirt pulled down and a weight settled beside him on the bed, Harry couldn't help the small sigh of relief - Draco wasn't going to kill Hermione. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, one hand resting on his left hip heavily, he shook his head slightly before leaning into the protective embrace, bringing his hands up to rest on Draco's.

Smiling slightly, Draco moved up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Lifting Harry up, he couldn't help but realize how light he was. Too light. And too skinny. Frowning, he rested his hands against Harry's stomach, stroking it lightly underneath the t-shirt. Deciding to think thoughts about his mates weight later, he shifted slightly to get more comfortable against the headboard and moved Harry into a more comfortable position. He fell asleep to Harry's deep breathing.

* * *

When Harry woke up again it was too complete darkness and a stiff pain in his back. Shifting to get into a more comfortable position, he stilled when the warm arms around his waist tightened. Taking a deep breath, he craned his neck to look up at the sleeping face of his blond-haired veela mate, and couldn't help but be reminded of how he felt when he first woke up to see Draco Malfoy sleeping beside him.

**_- Flashback -_**

_Yawning tiredly, Harry Potter rolled over, hugging the teddy bear in his arms tighter to his chest. The bear was an old, worn out thing, of a soft brown colour and with bright blue eyes. Blinking open his eyes, Harry looked around his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. It was a weird-looking room, with the walls covered in shelves. The shelves were full of books and broken toys, notepads and pieces of paper, with the odd pen scattered on top of them. His bed was underneath the window, decked in dark blue cloth. The duvet was thick and dark blue with a white dragon pattern, the pillows the same. At the foot of the bed was a trunk, a warm wood colour with dark red pattern on it. It was sitting on a light blue carpet. The curtains on the window were purple, and on the window sill was a potted plant. Leaning against the corner of the bed was a metal, silver violin case. _

_Hearing something beside his own breathing, Harry looked around once more, taking in the room in greater detail. Finding the source of the noise, he stared in horror at the - the - the_ **thing!** _on the bed beside him, scrambling backwards on the bed until his back hit the wall. It took awhile for the boy-who-lived to recognise it, but when he did, he almost wished he hadn't. It had soft blond hair, and its face was pointy but relaxed as it wondered the realms of dreams. He stared for five more minutes before the unmistakable wake up call of his aunt floated under his bedroom door. Moving to climb over the thing still in his bed, he couldn't help the gasp of pain and surprise as he was pulled back onto a chest roughly. Looking into silvery-blue eyes, only one thought came to mind._

_'I am so screwed.'_

**_- Flashback -_**

Looking into the same face, he couldn't help the smile. When he shifted again, the arms tightened around him even more, and he couldn't help the squeak that came out as it put pressure on the bruise still on his back.

That was the sound Draco woke up to - his mates pain filled squeak. Pulling the small boy protectively against his chest, he searched the room for a threat. When he saw none, he slowly pulled his mate away, and when he saw his mates pained face, he couldn't stop the rising panic.

"What!? Whats wrong!?" Draco asked, frantically patting all over Harry's body. When he patted over his mates back, another painful squeak made him stop. Turning on the light with a wave of his hand he carefully turned Harry around, he lifted up the t-shirt to show his mates back. The bruise from yesterday was still there, but had darkened to blues and purples, with the occasional green. The blonds eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. Moving Harry gently, he positioned his mate so he was lying on his stomach. Carefully straddling the raven haired boys thighs, he ran his hands up and down his side so as to calm his mate. Then leaning down so he was face to back with the bruise, he opened his mouth and licked the injury, pouring healing energy into his tounge. Apart from the occasional squeak - whether they be pain filled or indignant - Draco got his job over and done with quickly enough, and by the time he was finished all that was left over was a light green bruise, which soon got slathered in bruise salve and wrapped up. Finished with his job, Draco got of his mate and once more sat up against the head-board, pulling Harry up so they were the chest to chest.

Looking up at Draco, he couldn't help but smile. When he looked over to his bedside table, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped when he saw the time. It was 03:05 in the morning. He never got up this early. Never. Shifting slightly, and smiling when Draco didn't tighten his arms until he'd stopped, he got comfortable. He smiled once more, snuggling his face into the blonds chest and holding on tight to one of Draco's arms, hugging it to his own chest. He fell asleep to the calming sound of his mates heartbeat.

* * *

**Now, incase you haven't noticed from this chapter, this story is totally AU. I'll explain his situation at the Dursleys in a chapter later - not sure of what it is myself yet. I'm hoping to go through Harry's and Dracos past together in flashbacks, not necesserily in order. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting in detention, Harry couldn't help the small whimper that came from his mouth as the words from his parchment were etched on his left hand. As the clock struck quarter to eleven, he looked up as the sound of rustling papers from his left quieted. Picking up his bag and nearly running out the door when the pink toad from hell told him he could go, he stopped when he was five corridors from his and Draco's room. Hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder, he moved his hand up to his face so as too see it better. The words 'I must not tell lies' were carved into his skin. Lifting his wand from were he had kept it hidden in his boot, he pointed it at his hand and racked his brain for a healing spell that would heal the small injury.

"Sanare Secare" he muttered, and watched as the cuts on his hand slowly healed itself. It took a few minutes, but soon enough all that was left of the cut was a red patch and an odd itch. Continuing on his may down the corridor, he stopped when he was in front of the painting, absently scratching the back of his hand as he said the password.

Looking up from his place in front of the fire, Draco smile slightly at the sight of his mate. The small raven haired teen was smiling at him, absently scratching the back of his left hand. Waiting for Harry to walk to him, he couldn't help but frown when Harry walked away from him. Harry set his bag on the table in the kitchen, before walking back over to his blond-haired mate. Grabbing his mates hips in a tight grip, he pulled Harry into his roughly, picking him up slightly to make it easier to set him in his lap. Harry squirmed slightly in his lap, and Draco resisted the urge to tighten his arms so that Harry couldn't move, but instead let his mate get comfortable.

Smiling when Draco let him get comfortable, he settled down quickly, sitting sideways on Draco's lap, legs hanging of one side and his face pressed sideways against the blonds chest. When he stilled Draco's arms were quickly tightened around his waist.

"Why were you late, love?" Draco asked. Scrunching his nose slightly, he buried his face deeper in Draco's chest and didn't answer until a low growl resonated throughout the room.

"Detention. Umbridge kept me late" Harry explained "She made me do lines" He grimaced - it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Sighing softly, Draco sighed and hugged Harry tighter to his body, but refrained from saying anything as Harry snuggled down, his eyes closed. As his mates breathing slowed down, Draco was reminded of the first time he met the Gryffindor as his mate.

_**- Flashback -**_

_He slipped through the house silently, only his light breathing and slight footsteps heard. Coming finally to the door, a thick, sturdy wooden thing made up of dark colours, not at all matching the rest of the house. Frowning at the multiple locks on the door, Draco ignored them for the moment and unlocked them, opening the door quietly, feeling his mates call become stronger. Striding into the room, the blond took a deep breath and pulled down the duvet obscuring his mate from view, before taking a step back and looking at his soon to be life partner. _

_The boy was small, curled up on his side, but he could tell by the structure of his bones that they were the same age (the fact that he actually knew his mate went completely ignored). He had a head of long raven hair. His chin was soft, his cheekbones high and his lips full. Reaching out, he touched the raven, feeling the absolute need to touch his mate, be near him. Settling down beside him, he wrapped one arm around his mates waist, using the other to lift the thick, warm duvet ove them both, then wrapping that arm around his mate and tightening his grip. Finally happy, he settled down and closed his eyes, ready for his first night sleeping with his mate._

**_- Flashback ends -_**

Smiling at the memory, he slipped one arm under Harry's legs and another around his back, gently picking his mate up. Walking to his bedroom, he stripped harry down to his boxers, and slipped a large shirt over the raven's head. Settling the boy against the pillows, he stripped to his boxers before climbing in next to his mate, and smiling when the younger cuddled up to him. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he settled in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know I probably skipped some stuff, like how he got the detention, but its the same as in the book - which I'm sure you've all read. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, sorry it's so short, I'm still trying to come up with the first big thing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The silence filled the room, an awkward, heavy presence that seeped in to the corners. The only thing breaking it was the heavy breathing of the two figures on the bed. _

_"Get up, Boy!" The shrill voice of Petunia Dursley resounded through the house, making Harry jerk up against the arms holding him soundly against the chest of Draco Malfoy. The chest vibrated with the growl the blond veela let out at hearing the way his mates relatives addressed him. Harry jumped at the low sound. Struggling out of the constricting arms, he spun around so he faced the blond, leaning forward on his hands and knees, staring at the blond with narrowed eyes. Draco stared back, not sure what his mate was doing._

_Harry scrutinized the blond male in front of him, slightly suspicious as to why he was here, in his house, in his room, on his bed. Shaking his head and deciding to investigate later, he jumped of his bed and shouted down to his aunt - _

_"I'll be five minutes!" Hearing no reply, he walked to his dresser and grabbed some clothes from one of the drawers. Frowning, he turned around and looked at the male still sitting on his bed, not sure if it was safe to change with Draco Malfoy staring at him like a piece of meat. Shaking his head, he turned around and started to pull his shirt off - he was used to changing in front of others, even if they didn't stare at him like that. _

_Draco watched as his mate changed quickly in front of him. He was dressed in two minutes, and Draco silently pouted at not having the chance to see his mate completely naked. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts with a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sandals. It was a slightly weird outfit, but seemed to suit the dark-haired male in front of him. _

_Glancing one more time at the male on his bed, Harry faced him._

_"Okay. I don't know what you're doing here, but I will find out. I've got to go, so stay in this room and don't damage anything." Harry ordered, not wanting his to leave until he found out the cause of his visit. Nodding to himself, Harry spun on his heel to the door, opened it, and stalked into the hallway beyond, closing the door firmly behind him._

**_-FLASHBACK END -_**

Sniggering quietly, Harry watched amused as his blond-haired mate glared at him from where he was leaned over the pan on the stove, quietly cursing as he tried to get the burnt pancake mixture of the bottom of the appliance. Walking over to the veela, Harry wrapped his arms around the blonds waist, leaning his head in between his shoulder blades, still quietly giggling.

Sighing, and giving up, deciding to just leave the cooking to his mate and the house-elves, Draco turned around and grabbed his mate gently, spinning them around until Harry was pressed between him and the counter. Looking at his still laughing mate, Draco bent down and pressed his lips firmly against his mates, effectively stopping the noise coming from his mates mouth. When his mate opened his mouth without any prompting, Draco could feel the approving growl beginning in his chest.

Harry pulled away, laughing once again, only this time slightly breathless from the kiss. Wrapping his arms around the blonds neck, he brought his veela down for one more kiss.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it's so short. I can never make one chapter longer then I think it should be, and I find this the perfect ending point. At the moment, I'm going trough flashbacks of how they met, but within the next two chapters or so, the action should start. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco tapped his fingers on his Transfiguration book, bored out of his mind and aching to see his mate. He hadn't seen Harry since breakfast, as they had different lessons too each other. He glared at the clock on the wall that seemed to be going slower than it had yesterday and sighed quietly.

As soon as the bell had gone, the blond was up and out of his seat, his books already in his bag. He walked briskly to the dining hall, and as he thew the doors open, he saw Harry sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the Lovegood girl and the Weasley twins. All four of them were eating chips - he saw a great big bowl of them sitting in the middle of all of them, a huge pile of the food covered in tomato ketchup that kept on refilling whenever the pile got past the rim of the bowl.

Despite the still urgent need to hold his mate in his arms, Draco decided that he would wait for the four of them to finish whatever they were planning - knowing from experience that what they were talking about was potentially dangerous to whomever they were planning on unleashing their prank on (he only knew it was a prank because whenever they planned one they always ate chips. He had never, before today, seen them share a self-filling bowl, though).

Shaking his head, he walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down beside Blaise when he got there.

"Alright there, Draco? Where's Harry?"

"I'm fine, Blaise, just a little tired. Harry is with the other Loon's over with the Ravens." Draco replied.

Loon's was the name they had given the group of four when they first got together in third year. Neither Blaise or Draco knew how they all became friends, but Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley were best friends. Harry had been friends with the twins before, but not to the extent they were now. Harry was still quite good friends with the two youngest Weasley's, and the Granger girl, but his best friends were the one's he was sharing a bowl of chips with at the Ravenclaw table.

"So it's all ready?"

"Ready and set."

"Then lets start it."

"We can't. Not yet."

"But why~?"

"Because he's not here yet you idiot."

Huff. "I don't like it when your right."

"But I'm usually right."

"Oh, do shut up"

Silence.

"Ohh, there he is!"

"Alright, everyone know the plan.

"Yup!"

"Of course."

"In case you don't remember, I came up with the plan."

"No need to get so big-headed."

Giggle's.

"Alright, Loon's, lets go!"

"Yeah!"

George glanced around the Great Hall for possible spies. He nodded to his comrades when he didn't spot any. Harry and Luna got up and stretched slightly, starting the plan. They linked arms and walked pass the Hufflepuff table and to the Slytherin table when they were done with their stretching, humming a tune they had all used in a prank two weeks ago. Fred also got up, and the twins walked together humming the same tune, walking in front of the head table.

Sitting down on either side of their little brother, the twins wrapped an arm around him each.

"Hello there - "

" - Little Ronniekins - "

" - How are you - "

" - On this fine "

" Day?"

Ron Weasley looked back and forth between his two brothers, confused with their twin-speak even after living with them for 15 years. He gave up soon enough, and ignored them to eat his food after saying a greeting.

"Hello."

And so he went back to his food.

He wasn't aware of his brothers snickering going on over his head.

Draco looked at the two people coming his way.

If he didn't know for sure, he would have thought that Harry and Luna were twins. They were the same height, same build, and had the same facial structure. They also had the same length hair, and the same lightly tanned skin. The only difference was their colouring - Harry had black hair and green eyes, and Luna had pale blond hair and pale blue eyes - and the shape of their eyes. What Draco did know, was that they were distantly related - he just didn't know how.

But right now, he was not puzzling over that mystery. No, today, he was wondering why they looked so innocent.

Harry and Luna looked at each other when they saw Draco's suspicious look, and giggled when they caught each others eye.

They couldn't wait until it started.

* * *

Severus Snape glanced between four of his students, suspicious. Like his godson, he knew what was going to happen when those particular four ate a bowl of chips - though the sharing of a self-filling bowl was new - and he wanted to know what they were planning, and when, so he could get out of the hall before it started.

When Harry and Luna stretched, one of their hands - he didn't know who's, as they were entwined, so possibly both of them - pointed towards him, so he took his que to leave as quick as possible.

You see, over the years, the Loon's and Severus Snape had come to an agreement. As long as he was exluded from their pranks, he wouldn't give out detentions or take house points from them, even though he (and Draco) were the only one's who knew it was them when a prank was pulled. So, he wouldn't get pranked, and they wouldn't get caught by the teachers - at least not all the time. They did want _a bit _of recognition.

So, whenever they were going to do a prank, they somehow told him when to leave so he wouldn't get caught up in it. Like today, sometimes they pointed at him, other times one of them wrote the time and date in the middle of their Potions essay. Sometimes, they also put a letter with details through the floo (he had no idea where they found a fireplace with floo access), others a note appeared on his breakfast - in code - it had taken his two hours to work out the code. A few times, he had had a number of different birds land near his plate, deliever a - coded - letter, and steal all his bacon before flying off again.

And the other teachers still hadn't figured out how he hadn't gotten pranked since mid-way through Harry Potter's second year.

* * *

Ron looked suspiciously at his food. It didn't taste the same. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding the house-elves were trying out new ingredients, he went back to chewing through his bacon.

He looked up confused when he heard music. Deciding it was his imagination, he once again went back to his food.

When he heard it for the fifth time, the lyrics to the dreaded christmas song - 'You can have my cauldron, But you can't have my heart'. When he looked up, he saw the majority of the hall looking around in confusion. All heads snapped to the headmaster when the music 'Wizard Waltz' echoed around the hall. Some people actually screamed, remembering their dance classes for the Yule ball last year.

One by one, all different sorts of music could be heard around the hall. Wizard, Muggle, English, and Chinese.

Ron looked around in confusion, and screamed when he saw antennas sticking out of Hermione's head. He looked around, and saw everybody else had antennas sticking out of their heads as well. They all had what looked like musical notes coming out of them, in a variety of colours. What really shocked him was that they all had a miniature animal stuck to the end.

He almost laughed when he saw Hermione's - an otter.

He paled though when he thought that if everyone else had them, he must as well. Reaching his hands up to his head, he felt around until he felt the cold, thin antenna's. Working his way up them, he gulped when he came to the animal.

A dog. With a tounge. Sticking out.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. But, at long last, I have gotten out a long chapter - and its got some information you might need to remember for later.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Hiatus warning

Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter. I have decided that I have ended up writing so many stories, that I'm going to concentrate specifically on three or four stories before moving on to others.

I will first be writing;

Another Gibbs

Unforgivables Forgiven

Potter or Pevensie

and Choices and decisions.

I don't know what order I will write the other's in.

Sorry for the wait you will have for the next chapter of this story.

Sora.


End file.
